Taking over me
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Freddy wasn't always mean. in fact he loved and was loved in return. what happens when the girl from his past returns?


imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1333&bih=570&tbm=isch&tbnid=fCp5KB_gFb4OXM:&imgrefurl= stock-photography/image/600-03777859/Portrait-of-Girl&docid=M0EwH1xuMy1tHM&imgurl= em_ &w=365&h=550&ei=aLL_UPvgLY670AHGvoHYCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=778&vpy=51&dur=1035&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=102&ty=176&sig=116132661555389927481&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=96&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:130

when she is 4

** Paige will be 4 in the first half. Hope you like it: ) I like the song taking over me by evanescence. I think it fits Paige and Freddy. When Paige is 4 Freddy is still alive. She will not act like a normal 4 year old would because true love is tricky. It hits anyone. **

**Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story to. Thank you: ) **

Taking over me.

I skipped to the front door in my little baby blue dress. I was wearing no shoes, where my mom and dad were getting ready to go. my ash-blonde hair moves some form skipping to them.

"Mommy, where are you going?"

"We're going out. You're staying here." I look up at her.

"Oh when will you be back?" she lights a cigarette ignoring me like always. I sigh and turn from her and look at dad.

"Don't worry. We got you a babysitter." I look at them then see a man walking to the house.

"Come on, let's go." mom said.

"Wait. Paige, will you be ok?" Dad asked me.

"yea….." the man got up to the house and looks at my parents.

" How long are you guys going to be gone for?" he asked. Mom just blows smoke in his face.

"Don't care."

"We'll be back around midnight." Dad told him. We watched them go then go in to the house and looks at me. There was something about him that drew me to him. I smile at him and reached up to him to pick me up. He picks me up and takes me to the living room.

"What's your name?" I look up at him.

"Paige."

"That's a pretty name." I smile at him.

"What's yours?"

"It's Freddy." I smile again and he sits down on the couch pulls me on his lap. I sit down and put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" I look up at him.

"Listening to your heart."

"Is that a part of a game you play?" I shrugged. He pulls me closer and so I could hear it better. I close my eyes loving the sound of his heart. There was just something about him I was drawn. I didn't know what or how. "You like that sound?" I nod.

"Yea.." He smiles

"Why do you like the sound?" I just look at him. "Why do you like my heart?"

"Because." I lay my head on his chest. He smiles and lays back more. I just listen to his heart. I loved the sound of it. it was different than others. I closed my eyes loving the sound. He wraps her arms around me.

"How does my heart sound?" I listen to it then look at him.

"It's starting to go faster." He looks at me. "Why is it going faster?"

"Um... it means I'm surprised." I sit up and look at him not understanding him. "You heard my heart. You want to feel it?" I nodded. He takes my hands and puts it on his heart. He hand his hand on my hand. I look at him. I move my body so I could lay back down and listen to his heart. "You love my heart so much. Maybe you should be a doctor when you grow up." I shrugged

"I just like your heart." He looks at the time.

"Well why don't I just let my heart put you to sleep."

"Ok." I listen to his heart. He carries me to my room. I hold him when he puts me to bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you stay too?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"what if they don't come back?"

"They will." I look at him.

"Will you stray with me?" he smiles and lays down and puts me on top of him.

"You're a sweet little girl." I smiled and lay my head on his heart and smile. Listing to it beat then it started to race again. I sit up some and look at him.

"Are you ok?"

"um yeah. Sometimes my heart goes fast and sometimes it doesn't." I look at him. There was something he was not telling me. he just holds me looking at me. I lay my head back own listening to his heart." I move some on him then closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and held me close. I wake up in the middle of the night and looks at him. He was still asleep. He still had his arms around me. I lean in and kiss him on his cheek then lays my head on his chest. He wakes up and looks at the time then gets up and puts me in the bed. I look at him when he gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs to wait for your parents."

"ok." I lay back down. I watch him go a sigh.

Mom comes in giggle dunk. Dad came in and pays Freddy.

"Was she good?"

"Very."

"That's good." He watches Freddy leave then goes to Paige.

I was still in bed when dad came in. I look at him as he comes to the bed and sits down.i look at him.

"Was Freddy nice to you? "

"yes." I nodded some.

"What did you do when we were gone?" I look at him and thought about it.

"Nothing much." He pats my head then kisses my forehead.

"Well your mom will be sick tomorrow so I'll drop you off at Freddy's house ok?" I nodded my head.

"Ok ." I watch him go then smile to myself. I then go to sleep.


End file.
